Le Retour du Champion
by sissou
Summary: L'arène est pleine et attend avec impatience le retour du gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...Mais de l'autre côté du parc de l'école un des candidats est déjà de retour.


Un éclat aveuglant jaillit au milieu du silencieux et obscur parc de l'école de Poudlard, alors bien éloigné de la lumineuse et agitée arène où tous attendaient patiemment le retour du Champion.

De celle-ci, il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, avec elle, allongée sur lui, son visage dissimulé dans sa nuque froide.

Le voyage avait été rapide mais étourdissant, et pendant quelques secondes tous deux restèrent sur le sol, immobiles, elle, haletant à pleine bouche.

Une fois le choc passé, elle souleva délicatement sa tête et se pencha au-dessus de son silencieux compagnon.

« - Ça y est. Je t'ai ramené à la maison, tu es en sécurité maintenant, murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement ses pales joues.

Il ne fronça guère tandis que ses pupilles d'un vert gris restaient fixes.

_Pourquoi se taisait-il?_

- Je t'ai ramené comme tu me l'as demandée. J'ai tenu ma promesse à toi de tenir la tienne…Parle-moi maintenant…., chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle se penchait davantage pour intercepter son attention fuyante.

Il resta figé le regard froid et impassible.

_Pourquoi refusait-il de lui répondre? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour provoquer son silence?_

Elle caressait ses cheveux lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par le bruit des clameurs lointaines de la foule.

Ses yeux se détachèrent alors des siens un quart de seconde pour tenter d'apercevoir quelques bribes du spectacle de l'arène.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers lui avec enthousiasme. Enfin elle allait pouvoir attirer son attention, et réussir à le faire parler…

- Tu les entends? Ils n'attendent que toi pour célébrer ton retour…

Il resta indifférent à cette annonce alors que son regard vide visait l'obscurité de la nuit.

_Il leur en voulait à eux aussi? En voulait-il à tout le monde et même à ce stupide Tournoi?_

- Allez dis quelque chose s'il te plaît, souffla-elle alors que l' intonation de sa voix montait malgré elle vers l'aigu.

Il resta muet, sourd à ses supplications.

_Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir alors qu'elle le suppliait de lui adresser une unique parole?_

- Je t'en prie, regarde-moi au moins, lui dit-elle alors que leurs regards ne se rompaient point, laisse-moi revoir encore une dernière fois cette lueur dans tes yeux… Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle en se penchant davantage sur lui…

_S'il daignait lui accorder un regard alors cela remplacerait tous les mots du monde. _

Une longue pause s'en suivit durant laquelle elle ne cessa de guetter chez lui la moindre trace de consentement à sa demande.

_Pourquoi se contentait-il de la voir sans la regarder réellement? Comptait-elle si peu à ses yeux pour qu'il ne lui accorde même pas un __**vrai **__regard? _

Ses traits du visage ne changèrent guère d'expression, il restait toujours aussi inébranlable à ses mots.

_Oui, c'est ça, elle, ne comptait pas assez pour lui pour qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir?_

- Tu ne veux plus rien me dire…, se plaignit-elle la voix dépourvue de reproches.

Son cœur battait la chamade…_allait-il répondre?_

Il resta raide comme un bloc de pierre totalement insensible à ses larmes qui montaient doucement.

_Mais qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'il la punisse si violemment de son silence glacial?_

Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui parurent une éternité, puisque déterminantes à la justification de ce long mutisme, elle finit par gémir.

- Tu ne peux plus rien me dire…c'est ça?

Elle pénétra de son regard ses pupilles sombres.

- Elle est partie, gémit-t-elle, ta lueur est partie…, admit-elle avec accablement.

Chaque mot qu'elle articula lui avait brûlée la gorge pour pouvoir se muer en son.

Elle respira alors lentement pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer à une vitesse inquiétante.

La nature était aussi muette que l'était son compagnon, tellement accablante de silence qu'elle crut sur le moment qu'il n'en faisait que simplement parti lui aussi.

Tout comme le vent continuait de souffler, les feuilles à se balancer et l'herbe à frémir, lui restait sourd à ses prières. Lui, tout comme la nature, demeuraient insensibles au chagrin qui l'envahissait.

Elle coiffa une de ses mèches doré, puis se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

- Tu es chez toi maintenant…Je suis si fière de toi mon Champion…mon Cédric…

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de sa mâchoire alors que ses yeux emplis de larmes n'avaient jamais quitté les siens…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes qui étaient maintenant froides et inertes.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait partagé de baiser aussi tendre avec un garçon, et même s'il put paraître parfait à quiconque il ne resterait pour elle que le souvenir amère d'un déchirant au revoir.

Elle sépara finalement sa bouche de la sienne avec délicatesse et soin, inquiète de la meurtrir.

Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur les siens pendant quelques secondes.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue puis alla choquer la peau moite et blafarde de son bien-aimé.

Ce dernier ne réagit point au contact humide et chatouilleux de cette goutte, toujours plongé dans son profond et éternel sommeil.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait perdue à jamais: l'âme qu'elle avait tant chéri n'habitait plus cette enveloppe corporelle.

Elle se rabattit alors doucement en arrière, et se blottit dans ses bras, recroquevillée.

Elle posa son oreille sur sa poitrine désormais et à jamais silencieuse et éclata en sanglots.


End file.
